(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation stable shield, and more particularly relates to a radiation stable shield for use in space applications.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
U.S. Pat. No, 4,243,460 relates to a conductive laminate and a method of producing the same.
G. B. U.S. Pat. No. 2,457,129 relates to an electromagnetic shielding paint composition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,889 relates to an anti-corrosive coating composition and a process for formation of anti-corrosive coatings.
An article entitled, Pseudomorphic Glass to Enable High Efficiency Space Photovoltaic Devices, by David M. Wilt, et al. and published at the 37th IEEE Photovoltaic Specialists Conference, at pp. 1949-1954 relates to pseudomorphic glass to enable high efficiency space photovoltaic devices.